Inaccurate Assumptions
by AmberStarry
Summary: Inaccurate assumptions can lead to much aggravation and upset; when Tamaki makes an innacurate assumption about Kyouya, he experiences both and won't shut up. Fluff, very light TamaKyou


**Inaccurate Assumptions**

Tamaki ran down the hallway to his bedroom so fast that he was no more than a blue, black and blonde blur. He had just arrived home from school, with some startling news. He was so frazzled by what he had heard, that he didn't even greet Shima when he sped through the front door and up the grand staircase to the second floor; he simply brushed past her saying he needed to tend to something _'very important'_ and that he would be down for dinner.

Shima sighed and turned to survey the other servants in their duties. "Young Master Tamaki really needs to learn proper etiquette." She muttered under her breath.

When Tamaki reached his room, he slammed the door open and dove straight for the phone that was perched on the nightstand next to his bed. Picking up the phone, he furiously dialled the number and lifted the receiver to his ear. The sound of ringing could be heard over the line once, twice, thrice –

"Hello?" A bored voice answered from the other end.

Tamaki banged a fist onto his bed and shrieked into the phone. "KYOUYA! YOU LEAVE THE COUNTRY WITHOUT EVEN TELLING ME AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS _'HELLO_'?"

"Tamaki-" Kyouya started but was cut off by the blonde.

"Why didn't you inform me of this? You could have been hurt! You could have been attacked by a gang of commoners out to molest attractive young men! You could have been kidnapped! You could have been murdered, or worse, disfigured beyond recognition!"

"Tamaki-" Kyouya tried again, but the idiot on the other end of the phone just kept rambling like a lunatic.

"You could have choked to death on commoners ramen! You could have died-" Tamaki gasped in horror. "Kyouya, you're not dead are you?"

On the other end of the line Kyouya closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tamaki, do I sound like I'm dead?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line as Tamaki considered this; finally the blonde spoke again. "No, but you could have been-"

"Tamaki!" Kyouya barked, however Tamaki had gone off into his own little world again and Kyouyas attempted intervention went unnoticed. Sighing, Kyouya rolled his eyes and with the click of a button hung up on the frantic blonde that was yelling aimlessly into the phone.

"-with elephants and a monkey!" Tamaki exclaimed, giving his hair a nervous tug. Suddenly, he realised that there was a flat tone coming from the other end of the line indicating that Kyouya had hung up on him; He had been ranting and raving for a full five minutes before he finished jumping to ridiculous conclusions and quieted down enough to notice he was talking into a dead line.

_'Kyouya wouldn't hang up on me, would he?'_ Tamaki wondered, pulling the phone away from his ear and staring at it as if being able to see it might somehow answer his question. After a few minutes, Tamaki sighed and replaced the receiver on the telephone. Slumping onto his bed, he threw his arms listlessly over his head and stared blankly at the ceiling. "Why do I keep loosing my mummies?" Tamaki murmured softly. His violet eyes sparkled with freshly formed tears that eventually spilled over his eyelashes and streamed silently down his cheeks. He stayed like that for quite a while; so long in fact, that Tamaki didn't even know how much time had passed before there was a knock at his door.

Snapping up, Tamaki wiped the tears from his eyes, jumped off his bed and went to answer the door. "Oh, hello Shima." He smiled down at the old lady as he opened the door. "Is there something you wanted?" He asked. As always, he was extremely polite, but of course Shima wouldn't buy it.

"There is somebody at the door for you, Master Tamaki." She replied sternly, eyeing the tall blonde reproachfully.

"Thank you, Shima!" Tamaki chirped, whipping past her and down the stairs. Truthfully, he was happy for any excuse to not think about Kyouya and his very unexpected and unprecedented departure.

Bustling down the hallway, Tamaki reached the door and threw it open. "Hello –" The blondes eyes widened comically as he took in the form of his best friend standing in front of him. "KYOUYA?"

Kyouya crossed his arms over his chest; he gave Tamaki an unimpressed look. "Why did you think I had left the country without telling you?" He asked sardonically.

Tamaki cocked his head to the side in confusion. "The Twins told me you had gone to Africa and that you were never coming-" Tamakis eyes widened again and then narrowed in aggravation. "Those meddlesome doppelgangers!" He screeched, shaking one of his fists in the air.

Kyouya shook his head in exasperation. "You should know by now never to trust the Twins." He chided.

Tamakis expression softened into a childish pout. "But I thought Mummy had left us, why else would you be absent today?"

Kyouya rolled his eyes. "My father wanted me to observe an important meeting for the stock shipping to one of our Hospitals. Trust me, I would have rather been at school - but duty calls."

Tamaki jumped on Kyouya and squeezed him tight. "Never leave me again!" He exhorted, burying his face in the other boys shoulder.

"I never left." Kyouya retorted, patting Tamaki on the head like he was comforting a child.

"Well, keep it that way." Tamaki quipped, lifting his head to reveal his dazzling smile, which had put itself back in place. "I love you Mummy."

Kyouya smirked back. "I love you too, daddy."

* * *

><p><strong>I started writing this a while ago, and then lost my inspiration; but I am glad to say that I have finished it! :p<strong>

**Amber*****


End file.
